


By Her Side

by ReturningWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Cameos, Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I really don't understand one shots do I?, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Loosely contected one-shots, Marriage Proposal, Microfic, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Suit Kink, Suits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: In response to a Tumblr prompt.A series of cute and loosely contected little one-shots based on a prompt that was too good to pass up on.Set during Episode 3 of Season 4, Lena stays by Kara’s side until she wakes up and tries to comfort her hero when she wakes up in the suit.Join me for this is an ever-expanding slice of life story about our favorite dorks.Now with a very happy ending for them both! Check it out I smiled a lot while writing it!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 115
Kudos: 728





	1. By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something cute and fluffy after all that angst over in my other story (A Dimensional Shift in Perspective check it out). Big thanks to Leapyearbaby29, I hope you enjoy my friend!
> 
> Yes, one of the oldest writers on AO3 responded to a Tumblr prompt, will wonders never cease!

Lena Luthor looked up from her book and checked the heart-monitor again and it showed a strong and steady heartbeat, strong like the woman she was watching over. Then she looked down at Supergirl, encased in a suit of armor of her design, meant to keep the blonde hero safe from the Kryptonite which now permeated Earth’s atmosphere and had come perilously close to killing her friend if not for J’onn’s timely intervention. 

Alex had told her to get some rest, but she had refused to move, she’d built this cage around her friend and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to be here when the woman finally woke up. The blonde hero would need answers to how the suit functioned, or that was the lie she told herself, the truth was she was worried out of her mind about the noble hero she called a friend.

Putting her book down she stood up and walked a few steps over to Supergirl where she lay deathly still on the bed. Placing her hand on the top of the helmet, she tried to peer at the hero’s beautiful face through the visor as she gave a sigh.

“I would really appreciate it if you woke up now,” she whispered but like the other times, there was no response from behind the visor.

“It’s just that Kara isn’t answering my texts, you’re in a coma and I could really use one of my friends right about now,” she went on and tried not to cry.

Lena Luthor didn’t cry, Lena Luthor was cold as ice and she endured, but here she was at Supergirl’s bedside worrying about both her friends. Kara was out sick according to Alex, but why wasn’t the blonde reporter replying to any of the get-well messages she’d sent over the past day?

“I like her you know, Kara I mean, but you can’t tell,” she admitted as she checked on the suit one more time to make sure it was working as intended.

“Of course you’re in Kryptonite induced coma so you can’t tell and you’re way too good a friend to go blabbering to Kara,” she laughed quietly and shook her head, was this it, was this the moment the Luthor madness would finally take hold of her.

“I don’t even know your name… it’s been almost two years and I don’t know your name… and now I might never know,” she said as a pang of fear hit her stomach and she felt almost sick.

“But I’m so glad J’onn caught you, I don’t know what I would have done if you’d… well I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life,” she said and shook her head again, this was stupid, Supergirl couldn’t hear her words. 

Alone with her sleeping beauty, she felt like she could say anything and since she had already admitted to liking Kara, well it wouldn’t hurt to admit her other little secret. Leaning down she placed a kiss on top of the helmet while leaving a faint lipstick mark on the black glass

“Tell you another secret… I like you too…” she admitted to the unconscious hero and ran her hand over where Supergirl’s cheek would be.

The sudden movement from the unconscious hero made her jump back as Supergirl’s hand clenched and then bent the safety railing around the bed. Was she awake? Had she heard? In her panic, she almost ran for the door but stopped herself, no she would see this through. 

“Supergirl can you hear me?” she insisted and leaned over the bed, her hand grabbing onto the hero’s clenched fist.

Again, the hero stirred with her body twitching, and how she wished he could see the blonde’s face right now. Squeezing Supergirl’s hand she kept talking, the girl would be scared and confused when she woke up.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, listen to my voice darling… come back to me,” she said softly, and she heard the hero take a labored breath.

“Le… Lena?” Supergirl’s voice came from behind the helmet’s visor and she couldn’t fight back the smile that came to her face.

“Yes, it’s me. Listen you’re safe at the DEO, J’onn caught you… do you remember?” she asked, and the stubborn hero tried to sit up.

“What… what happened to me?” the blonde asked, holding up one gauntleted hand and she could hear the fear in the girl’s voice.

“I… built you a suit to keep you alive…” she explained and helped the now armored hero to sit up.

“You… did that for me?” the still confused girl asked and looked around, no doubt getting used to the stream of information the helmet was feeding her.

“It’s a prototype, but yeah I’d do anything for you,” she answered and squeezed Supergirl’s hand again to try to and give her comfort.

“Lena… I… have to tell you something,” Supergirl said with hesitation in her voice and she smiled back at her.

“Whatever it is, it can wait until you’re better,” she insisted, and the hero shook her head.

“No, I… I heard you…” the voice from the helmet was but a whisper but she felt the blood draining from her face.

“I…” she stammered but couldn’t speak from the fear rushing through her body. Before she could bolt out of the room Kara stopped her by putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

“My name… my name is Kara… and I like you too… we both do,” the words took a few seconds to register in her mind.

“Kara… my Kara?” she asked in stunned amazement and the helmeted hero gave a small nod. 

“Yes, I’m your Kara,” Kara replied with a smile in her voice, and she wished she could see that beautiful face right now.

Kara was Supergirl, Supergirl was Kara, this explained so much, the same feeling of comfort and safety she got from being around both of them. The same sapphire blue eyes she’d gotten lost in time and again, the same sunny outlook that could brighten the darkest of days, and the dazzling smile that could light up a room.

“Well say something… you wouldn’t shut up earlier,” Kara whispered and turned head away to no doubt avoid looking at her.

Part of her wanted to run away, part of her wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted to be here for Kara, for her Kara and make sure that she was safe. Then she saw it, the slight shiver in Kara’s shoulders and she knew what she had to do.

“Are you alright?” she asked sitting down on the side of the bed and placing her hand back on the cheek of the helmet.

“I’m fine just feeling a bit… claustrophobic,” Kara admitted and again she saw another shiver pass through the girl’s body.

“What… what do you need me to do?” she asked without hesitation, but the response she got made her heart pound. 

“Could… could you hold me… it’s little scary in here,” Kara admitted in a very small sounding voice before tapping her knuckles against the helmet.

“Scoot over,” she said and climbed onto the narrow bed next to the armor-encased hero before carefully wrapping both arms around her.

“Lena I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Kara whispered but she had stopped shivering and that was all that mattered right now. 

“Don’t be, now get some more rest, I’ll be here with you when you wake up,” she whispered back, and it felt awkward hugging Kara while wearing a dress and heels but also somehow so right.

“Promise? Even after everything?” Kara asked again in that small voice of hers and she rested her head on the hero’s strong shoulder.

“Promise, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy darling,” she chuckled back before kissing the helmet again and they were curled up together when Alex came to check on them a bit later on. With Kara sleeping soundly and she raised her head from the girl’s chest and put a finger to her lips.

I’ll… come back later you seem to have things under control,” Alex whispered with a knowing smile and she nodded her silent thanks to Kara’s big sister. It would be a long road ahead to figure things out between her and Kara, but what was most important was that Kara was alive and that made anything else pale in comparison.

**Never The End**


	2. At Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has Kara take bring them to Kara's apartment after the Kryptonite is cleared from the atmosphere to help her remove the armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some asked for a bit more of this, so here you go because I aim to please

Flying in Kara’s arms, her Kara’s arms, felt amazing Lena quickly decided. Sure, Supergirl had caught her a few times in the past, but never before had they flown together when there wasn’t an emergency as simply Lena and Kara. The best part about today was that the protective armor would come off since the atmosphere had been cleared of the Kryptonite infusing it, but poor Kara didn’t quite understand why she had insisted on coming home with the blonde hero today.

“I still don’t understand why I need help taking the suit off,” the slightly clueless but adorable girl asked as they glided in through the open window of Kara’s apartment.

“I built it, so I should be the one taking it off you that’s all and can’t have you simply tearing it off with all that Kryptonian muscle,” she reasoned, well over reasoned really as she squeezed Kara’s bicep, and felt like the flight had ended all too soon when the blonde lowered her to the floor.

“Are you sure you just didn’t want to come home with me today because Alex won't be around?” Kara asked her with a raised eyebrow that mimicked her own and maybe the blonde wasn’t as clueless as she’d first suspected.

“Maybe, but it’s still a very nice piece of technology and we might need it later,” she lamely tried to reason further why she should be here, alone, with the blonde.

Nervously she smoothed down the purple dress that she’d worn with thigh-high black socks in hopes Kara would notice. Usually, she didn’t dress up for anybody but herself but for the blonde hero, well she made an exception. 

“Alright, alright, I give up, just tell me where do you want to open up this can of preserved Supergirl?” Kara joked and she had a room in mind but was a bit nervous to ask.

“The bedroom?” she asked hoping she didn’t sound as hesitant as she felt and glanced towards the bedroom door with Kara pausing before answering.

“Uh... sure it makes sense right?” Kara hesitated but then nodded her helmeted head and led her to the inner sanctum of her apartment.

Looking around Kara’s bedroom, she had never been in here before, in her dreams maybe but never in person. Looking at the statuesque armored hero up and down she decided to start with the gloves. 

“I’ll be gentle,” she promised and undid the left-hand glove of the armor. Twisting it to break the airtight seal and then pulling it off to reveal Kara’s skin.

“This kinda feels like you should take me on a date first,” Kara observed shyly and how she wished she could see the woman blushing.

“I mean not that you have to take me on a date or anything... It's just that I’ve been in this suit for days and could really use a nice meal or five and I know we like each other now and… Rao, you’re in my bedroom... Lena Luthor is in my bedroom!” the blonde babbled trying to cover her tracks and she was quite proud that she’d managed to elicit a Rao from the blonde hero. 

“Kara, breathe, I’d love to go on a date with you,” she answered with a smile, rubbing the back of Kara's hand with her thumb. Getting back to work she twisted and pulled the right glove off next, watching Kara wiggle her fingers happily.

“Uhh okay... by the way I love your dress,” Kara giggled and she knelt down to unseal and remove the hero’s boots next. 

“Flatterer, and it’s a date then, tomorrow night at seven?” she asked looking up at her reflection in the helmet’s visor and soon she’d be able to see Kara’s beautiful face again.

“Rao, is this really happening?” her hero asked and lifted her foot so she could pull the left boot off and put it away.

“It’s really happening,” she assured her and undid the right boot with another hiss when the air-seal was broken.

“I’m going to date you!" Kara declared and she pulled the right boot off and put it with its twin before getting to her feet with Kara happily wiggling her toes.

“I know I did ask, just now,” she laughed and found herself smiling from ear to ear as she put her hands on Kara’s neck.

“Are you sure?” the blonde hero asked and she looked into the visor as she undid the bolts holding the helmet in place.

“Never been surer of anything in my life,” she stated firmly and getting up on her toes she slowly pulled the helmet over Kara’s head while holding her breath.

Kara’s blonde hair came free in a cascade of golden curls and then her hero looked down at her. The blonde was so wonderfully tall, she loved it and the feeling she got when kara towered over her was like nothing else she’d ever felt before. Looking up into those sapphire blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears and her face slightly pale from lack of sunlight, she decided it was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen and it made her breath catch in her throat.

“There is my Kara, hello again darling,” she said softly and put her hand on the blonde’s cheek rubbing it gently with her thumb.

“Hi…” the blonde whispered and stood before her in the partly removed armor. They were alone, in Kara’s bedroom and she became keenly aware of that fact when Kara put her hand over her smaller one.

“How are you feeling?” she asked and felt the blonde’s warm and strong hand on top of hers as she kept stroking her cheek.

“Fuzzy… happy… safe...” the blonde whispered a few words, put a hand on her cheek and then pulled her in closer with all that Kryptonian strength.

“We don’t have to rush…” she whispered back with her lips almost touching Kara’s now as the blonde leaned down. 

“This isn’t rushing… this is making up for a lot of lost time,” Kara stated firmly to her pleasant surprise before gently kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was like fireworks on the Fourth of July, solving a hard math equation and closing a business deal, all wrapped up in one glorious feeling. Kara’s lips were soft and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the blonde still wearing part of the suit of armor she’d been removing before they got distracted. The kiss dragged on for the longest time and then gave way to a series of smaller ones before she found herself smiling up at Kara.

“Kara I must say, you are full of surprises…” she giggled draping her arms over the woman’s strong shoulders.

“Get me out of this armor and I’ll show you just how surprising I can be,” the blonde declared in a tone of voice she’d never heard from either Supergirl or Kara Danvers before and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Are we not waiting until our third date?” she asked unable to resist teasing the blonde a little bit and she was met with a frustrated growl.

“Last chance, it’s a very nice suit of armor,” Kara said flexing her muscles to make her point and she’d never moved as fast before in her life. 

The legplates of the armor fell away and the chestplate fell to the ground with a loud thud, leaving Kara standing before her in her usual suit, red skirt and all with a huge grin on her face.

“Thank you,” the blonde giggled while smiling at her and it was like looking into the sun, that smile was so bright and it made her heart jump.

“Anything for you, I mean that,” she promised her hero and then wrapped both arms around her, squeezing her to make sure that she was really there and not locked up in that armor. 

Kara hugged her back and even lifted her up from the ground and she giggled, not something she usually did, which made the blonde smile even more so she swore to herself that she'd endeavor to keep being happy.

“I love it when you smile and laugh,” Kara said softly and put her back down. There was a cute blush to the blonde’s cheeks now and she kissed both cheeks, which only made the blushing worse. 

“You make me smile and laugh, more than anyone has ever done,” she admitted and the sweet look on Kara’s face melted her insides. But the blonde looked a bit nervous now and she gave her a shy demure look. 

“I… like I was maybe flirting... like a lot back there... is it okay if we... you know, slow down..." the blonde muttered and she smiled putting a hand on the hero’s arm.

“When I said that there is no rush, I meant it,” she assured her hero softly and Kara looking down at her gave a thankful smile and an understanding nod.

“Can we maybe… cuddle a bit?” Kara asked and in response, she got onto the bed and held her arms out for the blonde to come.

“Come here then, Kara Zor-El,” she beckoned the blonde over in hopefully understandable Kryptonian.

"You... Kryptonian... words... oh I'm so screwed!" Kara declared after struggling to find words at hearing her broken Kryptonian. 

"Maybe later, now are you coming or not?" she asked and made herself comfortable on Kara's bed. The reply was a gust of wind as Kara moved faster than the eye could see.

“You're the best!” Kara exclaimed and she found herself wrapped up on those strong arms with the blonde hero kissing the top of her head lovingly.

“Gods, I’m dating a puppy,” she sighed and snuggled in closer to the warmth of Kara’s body, this kind of closeness was new to her, but not at all unwelcomed.

“And I’m dating my hero,” Kara responded happily and squeezed her tight in response. That made her cry, but Kara just held onto her tightly guiding her through the storm of her emotions. 

Dating Kara, would be a fun challenge she realized as they lay there and enjoyed each other’s company until the blonde’s stomach growled loudly. That made her laugh so hard that she snorted and Kara discovered, much to her delight, just how much take-out a billionaire with a limitless credit card could order in for her girlfriend.

**Maybe the end**


	3. At Her Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes steps to let people know that Kara Danvers is now off-limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote and posted this chapter on my phone while on vacation so I apologise if it's not edited to my usual standards!
> 
> For those who know how ancient I am writing a fic on my phone is a massive achievement 🤓

Lena strode into CatCo with her heels clicking steadily on the polished floors. Officially, or so she rationalized her presence at CatCo to herself, she was here because she owned the place after all and it was only right that she should come around every so often to check up on things.

In reality, she was here on a mission to do a bit of public wooing, as broadcasted by the fact she was carrying a bunch of red roses, hand-chosen by herself while wearing her best deep blue dress and matching heels. Not to forget with her make-up on point and her raven-dark hair done up to perfection. Not that she'd agonized in front of the mirror this morning had anything to do with her feelings toward a certain reporter that worked here, or at least that’s what she tried to convince herself of. 

Now, if she was being totally honest with herself this visit was, in fact, all about staking her claim to Kara Danvers. Having analyzed the data it was clear that the blonde reporter had this preternatural ability to attract people and turn them into friends, but that also meant that the blonde would at times attract what she viewed as competition for the bright and beautiful woman's affections. In her mind, didn't view herself as a jealous woman, alright maybe a little bit, but after nearly losing Kara to Kryptonite poisoning she was fully intent on playing for keeps.

“Lena, hey what are you doing here… unannounced and with flowers?” James Olsen, the acting CEO of Catco, asked her with a friendly smile on his face which then quickly gave way to a confused expression.

“They’re for Kara, is she in right now?” she asked and looked around the office for the blonde bombshell she was now dating. Or so Kara had declared the night before.

Truth be told, calling it dating would be a stretch. So far, their 'dates' had consisted of cuddling and napping together on a DEO hospital bed with one person wearing protective armor, then cuddling and again napping on Kara’s bed once the blonde was out of said armor and finally sharing the mother of all take-out orders. With a bit of making out thrown in for good measure.

“Of course she's through there, but why would you...” James offered while pointing her towards Kara’s desk still looking confused and that’s how she preferred him. 

“Thank you, darling,” she grinned at him while cutting him off, and this was good because if he kept on being confused that meant that he wouldn't get any ideas about Kara, her Kara.

Striding across the office she ignored the eyes that followed her as a few people stood up from behind cubicles and desks to see what was going on. After all, it wasn’t every day the owner of the place showed up with flowers and a determined look on her face.

Finding Kara hunched on the phone and over her computer with a checkered yellow jacket slung over the back of the chair. The blonde reporter was wearing a man’s dress shirt and a black skinny-tie along with beige slacks with her hair in a tight ponytail. Completing the look were thick-rimmed glasses, she had to admit there was a masculine quality to the woman today and she found herself loving it.

The blonde reporter was, however, in a heated conversation with a source from the looks and the sounds of it, or as heated as Kara Danvers could get, but she found herself staring in admiration white biting her bottom lip. Supergirl or Kara Zor-El as she now loved to call the blonde hero, could be intimidating but seeing her Kara, the blonde reporter she’d met two years ago and instantly found herself attracted too, in her element and asserting herself with fire in those blue eyes was something new entirely.

“Frickle, frackle, fiddle-sticks, you son of a... very nice lady I’m sure!” the blonde reporter cursed, or as close to cursing as miss goody-two-shoes Kara Danvers would come to cursing, as she hung up with enough force to crack the phone she’d been all but yelling into.

“Bad day, puppy?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, dropping the little nickname she’d given the blonde and Kara jumped from her chair a little to fast, fumbling with her tie, then her glasses and finally seeing the roses.

“Lena… Hi! You’re at Catco…” the blonde blurted out and she could see the pieces slowly falling into place behind those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Yes I am,” she confirmed trying not to smirk while looking up at her girlfriend. Wait were they girlfriends yet? And why did the woman have to be so damn statuesque? 

“You’re at Catco with flowers…” Kara said next with realization dawning on that pretty face and a smile tugging at the corners of those pink lips.

“Again, I am aware of that fact,” she stated and felt the laughter bubbling in her chest as she gave in and flashed the blonde a smirk.

“You’re at CatCo with flowers… for me,” the blonde finally managed to squeak out upon putting it all together and she held out the bouquet of red roses.

“Thought I’d deliver them in person this time so there were no misunderstandings,” she explained with a laugh and slowly with shaking hands Kara took the roses and smelled them.

“Misunderstandings?” the adorable blonde asked with befuddlement but also joy in her pretty blue eyes and voice.

Grinning now she got up on her toes and leaned in close to her hero who was clutching the roses like they were made of potstickers. Note for later get a bouquet of potstickers, she thought. 

Quickly checking if they indeed had an audience she put her lips against Kara’s ear and giggled. A giggle from her was a rare thing but it made Kara blush thus having the desired effect. 

“No misunderstandings about the fact that I like you… a lot,” she whispered and then gently cupping Kara’s cheek in her hand she kissed the blonde leaving a bright red lipstick stain on the hero’s tan skin.

“I… uhh…” the blonde stammered with the biggest smile she’d ever seen on the woman’s face.

“That’s my girl,” she said and took Kara’s face in both her hands before kissing her long and hard on the lips making sure everyone in the office saw it.

The shocked blonde stood there, stiff as a board for a few seconds before pink lips tasting like cherry started moving against hers and when she pulled back Kara’s eyes were closed and the blonde reporter was giggling in what sounded like a mix of embarrassment and happiness. Though, she made sure to flash the stunned staff of CatCo a challenging look which sent them scampering back to their desks.

“I’m your girl,” the blonde half-stated and half-asked after slowly opening her eyes with a look to them that pretty much sealed her fate. That moment she knew she would never be with anyone else but this girl for the rest of her days, if she had her way.

"Yes you are, now read the card," she instructed the dumbstruck blonde who again a little too fast had the cart from the bouquet out and was reading it.

"Kara Danvers will you go out with me? Duh! Yes!" Kara declared after reading the card out loud in front of her co-workers. The blonde giving her answer with an exaggerated hand gesture almost dropping the roses.

“Perfect! Pick you up after work?” she asked and Kara gave an eager nod hugging the flowers she’d been given while cheerfully bouncing up and down. 

“Great, I won’t keep you from your work much longer,” she laughed and started walking out of the office with a satisfied sway to her hips.

"Wait!" Kara called out from behind her and she half turned with a smile.

"I like you too!" the blonde declared and flashed her that million-megawatt smile.

"I know," she replied hopefully without sounding too much like she wanted to dance with glee at that statement coming from Kara's thoroughly ravished lips.

Turning back around she sauntered out of the office stopping only to acknowledge poor James whose brain quite hadn't caught up to what was going on.

“James,” she nodded to the slack-jawed man before stepping into the elevator with her arms triumphantly crossed over her chest. The message had been sent, Kara Danvers was hers and anyone with any ideas better back off or else. Lena Luthor played for keeps.


	4. There for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to Kara's apartment after the events of Elseworlds and decides to make things official with her hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding to what started as a one-shot I know and I'm sorry also this was written to try to get over a writer's block over in my other story at the time of writing

Stepping inside Kara’s apartment Lena almost tripped over a red boot which she bent down to pick up while looking around for the boot's owner. Making her way through the apartment she picked up the red cape that had been thrown haphazardly onto a coat-rack. Again looking around the apartment there was no sign of the Girl of Steel, correction, her Girlfriend of Steel. 

Bending down, she took her heels off out of habit and spotted the other discarded red boot hiding under the kitchen table so she got down on her knees to retrieve it with a grunt. Getting back to her feet and smoothing down the form-fitting emerald dress she wore, then she picked up the other pieces of Kara's suit that were strewn all over the couch in the living room. The blue top laying in a heap on a couch cushion and the red skirt and dark tan tights thrown over the armrest.

Folding Supergirl's suit made her chuckle to herself imagining what if Lex could see her now, folding Supergirl's cape like a dutiful girlfriend. But, oh, how she wished that the blonde hero would ask her to design and build something better for her to wear and unknown to Kara she was already working on an upgraded super-suit for the hero. One that she planned to present to her girlfriend when it was ready while also working on something for herself in case she ever needed to lend a hand in the field. 

Lena was worried, however, and that's why she was here. Kara had returned from a mission on another Earth. Earth-1 to be exact and who named these things anyways? But the blonde had not answered any of her calls or messages since coming back and from what she’d been able to get out of Alex over the phone, things had been rough there and now Superman was taking a sabbatical on Argo City. 

Walking on bare feet through the blonde’s apartment she tidied things up as she went, threw out a picked clean Chinese take-out box and then got a bottle of water from the always well-stocked fridge. Kara had given her a key a few weeks ago but this was the first time she'd used it and came uninvited into the blonde's home like this.

Making her way around at the now slightly tidier apartment she carried the water bottle into the bedroom and as she guessed, sleeping on the bed with one long leg sticking out of the covers was Kara Danvers with her golden hair forming a halo around her head wearing a loose beaten-up tank-top and faded blue shorts that had seen better days.

“What incredibly heroic thing did you do this time, uh?” she asked the sleeping blonde putting the water bottle and her phone on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Being careful not to disturb the rest of her hero. 

The sleeping blonde beauty didn’t answer her question and instead gave a cute mumble which made her smile. Kara Danvers was when not being incredible, adorable or maybe better yet adorkable.

Still that feeling of worry didn't go away, even though she saw with her own green eyes that Kara was safe. If she was being honest with herself, every time Kara did something like go to a different reality or fight a towering monster or simply put on that blue and red suit she worried desperately about the blonde hero. This had been true even before they started dating.

“How am I to keep you safe if you keep throwing yourself into danger darling?” she quietly asked the sleeping beauty and reached out to stroke that soft golden hair.

Ever since they’d started dating following their moment in the hospital room at the DEO, things had been different, and she had been different. Because Kara Danvers made her happy and for the first time, she felt like her world made sense and like that she was in control of her destiny. Still, what also came with their relationship was the overwhelming urge to protect this perfect creature that had fallen, technically flown, into her life.

Tying her black hair up in a ponytail before crawling into the bed without making too much noise, she put an arm over the sleeping blonde and inhaled the earthy scent of the woman who she was definitely in love with. Gazing at the profile of Kara's beautiful and relaxed face she found herself smiling like a love-struck teenager and decided that maybe this would be a good time to test something in a controlled environment.

“I love you,” she whispered to the beautiful girl in her life and kissed her on the cheek which made the girl stir slightly.

“Well that wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be,” she observed feeling pleased with herself but then to her shock and surprise Kara’s strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

“Hi…” the blonde hero murmured sleepily but happily cracking one blue eye open and she felt the blood rushing from her face. Had she been caught? Was this something she shouldn’t even be doing?

“Hello... sorry didn’t mean to wake you up or you know... sneak into your bedroom,” she apologized softly, and Kara responded by kissing her on the forehead.

“It's alright and I'm glad you're here and I wasn’t really asleep… kinda dozing... I heard you come in and clean up the apartment," the blonde hero admitted in a shy little voice and it turned out that she wasn’t the only one being busted.

“I see…” she said slowly wondering how she’d gotten herself into this mess but sensing her hesitation Kara hugged her tighter.

“And... I love you too and I’m so sorry I didn’t call,” Kara said like it was no big deal with a brilliant albeit sleepy smile blossoming on her beautiful face.

“I… I assumed you had a lot on your mind, Alex told me about Superman leaving and those other worlds, that got me worrying,” she fumbled with her words as her brain tried to catch up to what Kara had just said.

“That and slowing down the Earth’s rotation takes a lot out of you,” the blonde hero shrugged and snuggled in closer. Kara Danvers loved her! It finally hit but was followed by a wave of worry and fear at the blonde's statement.

“You did what now? You could have been killed!” she declared in shock and had to fight not to raise her voice. 

“I know… you’re not mad at me, are you?” Kara asked softly with glistening blue eyes pleading with her and she sighed because no she couldn’t stay mad at her hero.

“No, not mad, but I wish I could have been there to help you,” she admitted and kissed the blonde on her cute nose.

“Me too… there was this book you see and reality was all gooey and changing and in one reality there wasn’t... there was no you there… I was on a different Earth and I couldn’t hear your heartbeat and when I got back I was so tired,” her beautiful blonde whispered while falling over her words, and she pulled her in closer.

“Oh darling, come here,” she whispered as she stroked the girl’s blonde hair to soothe her and to show her that she was indeed real and not going anywhere.

“I… want to ask you something,” Kara said softly, and she nodded her head while still running her finger's through the girl's soft hair.

“Can you stay with me tonight? Like until tomorrow morning?” the blonde hero asked with a bit of unsure shyness in her voice.

“Are you sure?” she asked to which Kara gave her a tiny smile and a quick but eager nod.

This would be a big change in their admittedly young relationship. Despite her rather public display of interest, she’d put on at the CatCo’s offices they’d been taking things somewhat slowly. The key to Kara’s apartment had been for emergencies and until now they'd always retreated to their respective apartments after their dates. Though she suspected Kara often visited her sister to gossip, the pair were close after all and it was good that Kara had someone to lean on. 

“I don’t want to be without you tonight,” Kara declared softly with her sapphire blue eyes full of love and affection and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Kara, of course, I’ll stay with you. For as long as you want me,” she said with all the conviction in her soul. Finding herself smiling at the hero before being rewarded with a red lipstick ruining kiss from Kara's pink soft lips.

“Thank you and you’re the best girlfriend a girl from Krypton could wish for!” the blonde Kryptonian declared happily when she finally pulled back from the kiss.

That gave her an impulsive idea, reaching clumsily for her phone on the nightstand behind her because Kara was determined to hug her within an inch of her life, she managed to grab it and wiggle around until it was in front of her face. The wallpaper on the screen was a recent picture of her and Kara smiling into the camera, taken on their last date and the blonde gave her a curious look.

“How about we make that girlfriend part official?” she asked and opened up her social media app with a smirk.

“Really? Like Facebook-official?” the blonde asked, and she nodded already going into her relationship status section.

“Yes Facebook-Official and maybe LinkedIn too. What do you say, Kara Danvers, want to be in a relationship with me? It comes with lots of perks, but you will be called upon to attend various very boring functions as well,” she asked and in truth, she was asking the blonde a lot, because dating the CEO of L-Corp and a Luthor wouldn't be an easy task but if anything Kara Danvers was fearless.

“Duh! Yes! Does this mean I get to be your arm-candy?” the now giddy blonde hero asked, and she could only giggle at the mental image that conjured up. Kara on her arm or better yet her on the tall blonde's arm with the stunning woman in a tailored suit. The thought made her face feel hot and she put her hand on the hero's toned arm.

“Oh no I’m your arm-candy darling,” she countered, squeezing Kara's bicep in appreciation for the woman's goddess-like physique and a few clicks later they were official in the eyes of the internet and the world.

“And done! What do you want to do next?” she asked the goofily smiling blonde who was nearly vibrating with joy or maybe that was her phone blowing up.

“I do need a shower… and since you’re staying the night… maybe you could join me?” Kara suggested hesitantly with a hint of a flirty grin on her red lipstick stained lips.

“Well… you did just help save an Earth... “ she agreed with a smirk and ran a teasing finger down Kara's arm enjoying the sight of goosebumps as she went.

The words had barely left her lips when to her surprise her blonde girlfriend used her incredible speed to zoom out of the bed and she found herself being carried bridal-style as Kara marched them to the bathroom.

Behind them, on the bed, her discarded phone kept vibrating with incoming messages along with Kara’s phone on the nearby nightstand vibrating until it hit the floor. The following morning would bring blaring headlines of **CEO Lena Luthor dating Journalist Kara Danvers** and a slightly upset Alex Danvers at their doorstep, but right now Kara was looking at her with such clear molten intent that it made worrying impossible.


	5. Suiting Up for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara suits up for Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I can't stay away from this little story for long and I needed a break from the monster that is "A Dimensional Shift in Perspective" 
> 
> Been dying to do a Kara in a suit scene so here it is!

Kara studied herself in the full-length mirror. This felt good, strange but also very good. Despite what people thought, mostly Alex and her friends, she wasn’t as oblivious as they all probably thought she was when it came to women. In fact, she had noticed and remembered quite well how Lena had looked at her that day the CEO had marched into the CatCo offices with an armful of red roses to stake her claim. And since she'd deduced that Lena liked seeing her in a man’s shirt and a jacket it was only fair that she'd indulge her girlfriend’s desire in that regard further. Thus, calling in a favor or two, she’d ordered a new suit to be tailored for her. Not a super-suit, but a real suit.

Buttoning up the blue waistcoat of her newly acquired three-piece suit she grinned at her reflection. It was of the same blue color as her Supergirl suit in fact and that was by design. Lena would love this and hopefully be suitably shocked. Fixing the red tie which she’d picked out because matched the color of her cape, she adjusted the knot. When it had come to tying the actual knot, YouTube had been a big help and she decided that she might write an article about it later.

Taking her hair and pulling it up into a tight bun, she then fixed the golden cufflinks that adorned her pressed white shirt. With her hair done up and cufflinks ermm cufflinked she looked at herself from the front and the side smoothing the shirt and vest down over her breasts. The pulled-up hairstyle looked good she decided and putting on her thin-framed glasses she took a deep breath. What she was planning to do would be a first for her, and she didn’t want to mess it up. 

“Miss Luthor, I’m here to pick you up for our date,” she said, practicing sounding more like Supergirl while being Kara Danvers.

“Hi, I’m here to take you out,” she said, testing out another version of the line, and tried making her voice a little bit deeper.

“Lena, would you come with me please?” she asked in an even deeper voice but then broke down into giggles. 

Shaking her head, she pulled on the dark blue jacket that completed the look and buttoned one of the buttons before deciding against it. Leaving the jacket open, she carefully folded up the matching red pocket square and stuffed it into the breast pocket of the jacket. After a bit of a fight with the crimson piece of silk, she finally got it the way the YouTube tutorial had said it should be. 

“No big deal, picking up Lena in a suit that’s all,” she reminded herself and sat down on the bed. A bed she’d shared with the green-eyed genius on three occasions already and the sheets still smelled of Lena’s perfume and other aromas. Blushing at the thoughts the smells aroused she cursed her stupid super senses.

Pulling on a pair of dark brown shoes over her red socks, she laced them up tightly and began giving them a good polish because she wanted to look her very best for Lena today. The raven-haired CEO had been so good to her over the past few weeks and even though they were Facebook-Official now, which had freaked Alex out, she felt like she owed the woman a grand gesture.

Finishing polishing up the shoes she grinned at the memory of Alex showing up at her apartment the morning after she and Lena had made things official. In Alex’s defense, her sister couldn’t possibly have known that Lena would be standing in the kitchen in only an old worn and stretched out Midvale High t-shirt and with one sock on and to Lena’s credit she wasn’t fazed at all when Alex had pulled a gun on her. Speaking of stretched out t-shirts. Oh yeah she loved that her girlfriend was busty!

Her calling from the bedroom for the raven-haired beauty to get her fine behind back into bed because she wanted seconds. That had in Alex’s words scarred her for life and no amount of good whiskey, graciously provided by Lena, could erase that memory from her sister’s mind. 

“I can do this, I’m Supergirl, I can do this,” she said to herself in the mirror and adjusting her belt she grabbed the car keys from the nightstand.

The car she'd be driving was J’onn’s car, which she managed to fast-talk her space-dad into letting her borrow for today. Since she couldn’t very well fly and carry Lena while wearing a three-piece suit. Picking up a single red-rose, picked from a garden in France and carefully flown across the Atlantic, she checked herself in the mirror one more time. Satisfied that she was sufficiently suited-up, she drove to L-Corp with butterflies in her stomach. 

Parking outside the L-Corp building she fixed her glasses in the rearview mirror and steadied herself one last time. Time to be bold Danvers, time to be bolder than you’ve ever been in your life! She thought to herself and got out of the car drawing the attention of a few passers-by. 

The elevator ride felt like it took forever but the secretary smiled at her and waved her inside. When she stepped into Lena’s office, the mind-numbingly pretty CEO was hard at work, with her hair up in a messy late afternoon bun and those stunning emerald eyes focused squarely on her laptop. Holding out the rose she cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up on her nose before she spoke.

“Come here often?” she asked and instantly wondered to herself why that was the first thing to come out of her mouth. 

“I think you could say I live…” Lena replied with a smile, but the words died on those red lips when the pale-skinned and raven-haired beauty looked up at her. “...here,” the stunned CEO finished.

“Well I think…” she started off sounding too much like Kara Danvers but then she stopped herself and tried again.

“Good thing I'm here then, I’m here to take you out to dinner,” she declared while sounding as firm and in command as she could muster under Lena’s piercing green-eyed gaze as she held out the red rose trying not to shake.

Lena in response, looked her up and down like she was a snack. The woman’s green eyes were appreciative of the blue suit she could tell but that unyielding gaze made her stand up straighter. Come to think of it, probably the only thing straight in that office right then and there was her posture. 

“Is that so?” Lena asked playfully and pushed herself back from her desk.

With the CEO of her heart uncrossing her smooth legs, she could see that the woman, she'd somehow lucked into dating, was wearing a form-hugging black pencil skirt with a white blouse open at the collar and a matching black vest.

“Yes, and no ifs or buts about it,” she replied but struggled not to grin and then not to drool at what Lena did next.

“Feeling forceful this afternoon, are we?” the raven-haired CEO asked while undoing the messy bun holding her hair up and shaking all that lustrous, soft, and dark hair free.

“Yes, now close that laptop and get into my car already,” she playfully ordered the green-eyed genius. Who responded by sauntering up to her and plucking the rose from her hand.

“Or what? You’ll pick me up and carry me over your shoulder downstairs past all my employees like I've been a bad girl?” Lena teased her back and put one hand on her arm while raising her eyebrow suggestively.

“Don’t tempt me,” she countered the woman's teasing and flexed her bicep under that gentle touch. This was too much fun but it was also making her feel hot under the collar. Oh and she finally got what that saying meant!

“What if I like tempting you?” the green-eyed temptress asked innocently and brought the ruby red rose up to her cute nose for added effect.

“Then I’d say be careful, or you'll get what's coming to you,” she replied, purposefully lowering her voice an octave and letting her hands fall on those shapely hips.

“Oh darling, we both know that you...” Lena started teasing her again but she had no intention of allowing the brilliant and beautiful woman to finish what she'd started saying. 

Leaning down she captured those wonderfully red lips in mid-sentence and thoroughly kissed the girl of her dreams while pulling her in closer. The rose dropped to the floor and she could feel those pale hands pawing at the front of her suit and then with a content sigh, Lena let her win. Running her fingers through all that soft dark hair she growled and Lena whimpered into the kiss. Pulling away only when the raven-haired beauty had been kissed to within an inch of her life and was left sufficiently breathless, she flashed her own version of a cocky grin.

“As I said, we’re going out. So close that laptop and get in my car... now,” she repeated herself and the reaction from Lena fried what few functioning brain-cells she might have had left in her head after that kiss.

“As you wish, daddy,” the green-eyed goddess replied demurely and breathlessly as she batted those long and dark eyelashes up at her. 

Lena glided back over to her desk with a sway to her hips that was hard to ignore. She closed the lid on her laptop while making damn sure to bend over suggestively as she did so. Then turning back around the stunning woman walked back up to her with that same hypnotizing wiggle to her snake-like hips and fixed her tie with those soft and pale fingers while humming. Finally, the CEO of her heart adjusted her glasses and wiped away the smudges of red lipstick from the corners of her mouth before flashing her a smirk.

“I love the suit by the way,” her girl purred and brushed her hands down the front of the blue waistcoat then pulling away right before her fingertips reached the belt.

“I thought you might like it,” she replied, now feeling very cocky and offered Lena her arm which the still grinning woman took with an uncharacteristic giggle. She had no illusions about this, however, Lena would always be the boss, but being in charge every now and again felt nice too.


	6. Forever by Her Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Lena standing by Kara's side comes to a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a happy ending to this little series, it's been bugging me for a few weeks now. So enjoy!

Lena fiddled with her bouquet of white roses as Ruby, standing in front of her, half-turned and gave her the thumbs up. The teen had jumped at the chance to be her brides’ maid along with Sam, of course, and glancing to her side she received a kind smile from J’onn who was fixing the black bowtie of his tuxedo. 

“Ready for this?” he asked her in that deep and soothing voice, and she could only nod because she was worried that if she started speaking now, she might cry.

It had been two years since that day in the DEO hospital room when she’d learned that Supergirl was her Kara. One year since Kara showed up at L-Corp in that damn blue three-piece suit with a nervous expression on her flawless face and fogged up glasses. 12 months and fifty-eight minutes since Kara Zor-El had gotten down on one knee and presented her with a modest diamond ring on a reporter’s salary. Nine months since they’d started planning for this day, and now roughly ninety seconds until she’d walk down the aisle and marry her blonde reporter slash superhero.

“Break a leg,” Ruby whispered mischievously when the doors swung open and the music started playing. Here comes the bride, dressed all in white, escorted by a Martian space-dad and wearing a simple floor-length white dress, with bare shoulders and the shape of the House of El crest on the middle of her breast, and with a garland of white flowers in her raven-black hair.

They were getting married in a small country church outside of Midvale, but the small venue was packed to the rafters with their friends and family. Both sides of the aisle were filled with smiling faces sitting on slightly uncomfortable wooden pews, people she’d met over the last two years, and come to think of as her friends. Barry flashed her an enthusiastic thumbs up which made her laugh especially when Iris slapped him for doing it.

Glancing up at the altar she saw Kara, her Kara, with her blonde hair cut short for the occasion and held up in a tight bun. The statuesque blonde was wearing a fitted and pressed black tuxedo that showed off her broad shoulders and narrow waist via a blue cummerbund, but the blonde was pulling nervously at the collar of her starched white shirt and if she’d worn glasses those would have, no doubt, been fogged up. 

The blonde’s sister, also decked out in a black tux, was rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement. Or knowing Alex Olsen-Danvers it was more along the lines of something like last chance to fly away now. Filling out the ‘groom’s party’ was Kate Kane, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her best friend being a bundle of nerves, while dressed in a punky looking black suit.

The master of ceremonies that was overseeing this unorthodox wedding was Brainiac himself, or as she called him, Dox, with Nia beaming proudly at her man from the first row of pews. Taking her place with a smile at the flower-strewn altar under white draped silks hanging from the beams in the ceiling she handed Ruby her bouquet. Turning to face her wife to be, she saw that Kara had a House of El crest pin on the lapel of her black tuxedo jacket. She was after all not only marrying Kara Danvers, but also Kara Zor-El, the one and only Supergirl! 

“Wow!” the blonde mouthed at her and she allowed herself to blush in front of other people for maybe the first time in her life. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed back as Dox cleared his throat and Kara stood up a bit straighter as Kate rolled her eyes.

Kate Kane didn’t believe in marriage, but the Batwoman of Gotham had become one of their closest friends through the years. Even though there had been a bit of jealousy on her part at the start, she’d come to see that the dark-haired woman was honorable, brave and she couldn’t wish for a better best friend for Kara, aside from herself of course.

“Dearly beloved, friends, family and assorted allies of questionable character,” Dox said formally and the crew of the Waverider cheered at that last part.

The poor man had worked on that line for days, Nia had told her in confidence last night when they had shared a glass of wine together in her hotel room while Kara had been secluded with Alex and Kate at the sisters’ childhood home. With tradition dictating that the ‘groom’ was not allowed to see her before the wedding.

“We are gathered here today to join these two…” Dox went on but was interrupted by a shout from the gathered attendants.

“Idiots!” Sara Lance shouted from the right side of the aisle only to be shushed down by Ava.

“These two amazing women in a union of mind and spirit,” Dox went on without missing a beat.

“Now, on Kara’s request I will keep this short,” he then said with a sly smile, and Kara looked like she was about to vibrate out of sight because the poor blonde girl was visibly wracked with nerves. Kara could face down monsters and demons, gods and alien conquerors without blinking, but this moment clearly set her nerves racing. 

“Lena, as they say, ladies first,” he said and motioned for her to recite the vows she’d spent the past two months writing and rewriting.

“Kara, my Kara,” she started, and right away Kara’s blue eyes were glistening with tears as a few of the attendants gave various oohs and aaws.

“When I met you, you saw the light in me, you saw past the name, past the bravado and saw the girl hiding behind my walls who only wanted to be loved,” she went on and the church had gone quiet. 

“You’ve been my hero, my rock, my darling, and it would take me a thousand lifetimes to fully thank you for what you’ve done for me,” she said softly and paused to take a quick breath for effect. All those lessons learned from doing public speaking as CEO of L-Corp coming in handy.

“When you proposed to me, looking so nervous with your glasses fogging up, you said please,” she laughed at the memory of Kara down on one knee and she would never forget those simple words. Lena Kieran Luthor, you are the most amazing being I’ve ever met, and will you marry me, please?

“Now let me say please, will you please be my wife for forever and a day, and in turn, I promise to have your children and to stand by your side against whatever may come?” she asked and looked into Kara’s glistening blue eyes and the blonde was silently nodding. 

“Kara, would you like a moment?” Dox asked but the blonde firmly shook her head and squared her broad shoulders and pulled at the cuffs of her shirt.

“Lena, you are the smartest woman on the planet, yet for some reason, you’re choosing me, so I guess I must be doing something right!” Kara joked in that strong voice of hers and a ripple of laughter went through the gathered crowd.

“Every day I wake up and when I see your face I think how even the sun is humbled by your brightness and beauty. You are my everything and the reason I fight,” the blonde went on and her strong voice carried through the church. 

“People call me a hero, but they don't know that you are my hero. You build me up when I’m down, you encourage me to fly higher and you are the giant whose shoulders I stand on,” Kara said and that strong voice rang like a bell in the small church as it was her turn to have her eyes water with unspilled tears. This girl was incredible!

“When I look towards the future, it’s a future with you, it’s always been with you, and now you’ll be stuck with me as we move towards a new dawn. Together we can not only dream of a better tomorrow but make it a reality. Because together we are invincible!” the blonde finished and you could hear a pin drop in the church as the butterflies were swarming in her stomach.

“Someone was putting that Pulitzer to good use,” Dox observed dryly and motioned for Kate to bring the rings.

The short-haired hero padded down her suit theatrically before finding the two golden bands in an inside pocket on her jacket and with a wink handing them to Dox. First, he handed her Kara's ring, a slightly wider and more rugged-looking one for her heroic wife to be.

“Lena, repeat after me,” he said and she nodded, unable to look away from Kara’s beaming face.

“I, Lena Kieran Luthor,” he said formally, and she placed the ring at the tip of Kara’s finger just like they'd rehearsed it.

“I… Lena Kieran Luthor,” she started but her voice caught in her throat before she repeated the line and felt weak at the knees. This was really happening! In a few short sentences, she was going to be Lena Kieran Zor-El .

“Take you, Kara Zor-El, as my wife and partner,” Dox said and she pushed the ring halfway up Kara’s finger.

“Take you, Kara Zor-El, as my wife and partner,” she giggled at that and for some reason, she felt lightheaded.

“Before this gathering of friends and family and in the eyes of Rao,” he declared, and she nodded. 

“Before this gathering of friends and family and in the eyes of Rao,” she repeated firmly with all the love and conviction in her being and pushed the ring all the way down on the blonde’s finger. Stuck with me now darling, she thought to herself.

“Kara, can you please repeat after me?” Dox asked while handing the blonde a ring and Kara nodded like an eager puppy.

“I, Kara Zor-El,” he said again just as formally and Kara with a shaking hand placed the thin golden band at the tip of her finger almost touching a manicured red nail. 

“I, Kara Zor-El,” Kara said with a huge smile on her face no doubt from using her real name in front of so many people.

“Take you, Lena Kieran Luthor, as my wife and partner,” Dox repeated and she felt Kara’s warmth as the blonde pushed the ring halfway down her finger. 

“Take you, Lena Kieran Luthor, as my wife and partner,” the blonde said with such conviction and steel in her voice that again it rang like a bell through the church. 

“Before this gathering of friends and family and in the eyes of Rao,” he said again, and Kara’s million-megawatt smile was out in full force.

“Oooh, you betcha! I mean, before this gathering of friends and family and in the eyes of Rao,” the blonde hero blurted out before laughing and pushing the ring fully onto her finger, sealing the deal.

“Since I doubt anyone has the reproductive organs of sufficient fortitude to object to this union, I now declare you joined as partners before Rao and this assembly, you may kiss!” Dox declared and in a rare display of open emotion he raised his arms triumphantly up over his head in celebration as a cheer went up in the church.

Kara wasted no time, grabbing her and pulling her close so their noses bumped against each other which made them both giggle like a pair of schoolgirls. This was real! They were married and now came the fun part!

“Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the Zor-Els!” Alex shouted with her fist in the air and the cheers grew even louder as their friends and family rose to their feet, clapping, whistling, and hollering as they celebrated with them. With a few of them thinking that, yes, the two dorks at managed to do it!

“Stuck with me now,” the blonde whispered, and before she could reply with something clever, she was being dipped down and kissed hard on the lips. Pawing at Kara’s strong arms before burying her fingers in the blonde’s short hair she kissed her back as their friends and family cheered them on. 

“Ready to face the rest of our lives together Mrs. Zor-El?” Kara asked when she let her up for air again with her red lipstick smeared across both their lips. 

“Of course! I’ll go anywhere with you!” she laughed, as Kara took her hand in hers and she squeezed it.

“Let’s run towards it then!” the blonde declared excitedly to which she nodded with a huge grin while gathering up the front of her dress so she wouldn’t trip over it. 

Then, laughing together, they raced down the aisle into the sunshine beaming down outside the church as their friends shrugged before they raced after them. Forever by her side, who would have thought when this all started that she would get to spend forever by her Kara’s side!

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a shout out to Mistresserin who pointed out Read Aloud in Microsoft Word to me as a way to proofread! It's made my life so much easier so thanks!


End file.
